Red Rain Drops
by SabenAbyss
Summary: The Himaru boys just want to start over, but their past won't let them. Will Sora & Roxas be able to escape this time, even if all other attempts have failed? CloudSora RikuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**RED RAIN DROPS**

FALL ON THE GROUND ONE BY ONE.

LIKE THE BLOOD FROM MY ARMS.

I'LL TAKE THIS INK FROM MY HEART, AND WRITE YOUR NAME IN THE SKY.

ALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.

-Rannon.

I sat in the window to my new home...bleh...

This wet, dark dump called Traverese Town, I'd rather be back in Twilight Town where the days sky always looked like a sunset. Oh well, no one can have everything they want, as they say: beggers can't be chooser's.

I looked away from the depressing site outside my window and around my room, it was really plain because I hadn't decorated my new room. My floors were polished wood and the walls were pure white, meaning I would have to cover them. I was the oldest kid in my family, so I got the second biggest room out of the whole house, which was a **really** big house, located just outside of the busy streets of Traverse Town.

Tomorrow I had to start school. IT SUCKS!! Just when I was settelling into my old school my dad **had **to get a promotion.

"Hey Sora! Mom said to come get something to eat and help me take my stuff up to my room." came a voice from the other side of my door. The voice belonged to my twin brother, Roxas, who was was born five minutes after me.

"Whatever..." I mumbled under my breath as I walked doen to our new kitchen.

When I walked down into the hallway, mom was yelling at Roxas for putting his feet on the table or something like that.

"Hey kiddo, glad you could finally join us." said my dad, rubbing my brown mock of hair that defied gravity until recently. coughdad's faultcough

"Dad, Sora's in a foul mood, so you wouldn't really want to pester him right now." said Roxas, flashing his blue eyes between me and dad wearily. Roxas looked just like me when you thought about it, but his hair was a lighter shade of brown and shorter, he also had good people skills.

Me on the other hand had the same coloured eyes, which was a brillant sapphire blue, brown hair that was gravity defieing, and if it was wet it would be up to my shoulders, and I wasn't **anti**social I just hated to be around anyone other than those I found adiquate.

"Oh Sora, wipe that frown off your face and eat your lunch, then you and Roxas can go set up in the basement." said my mom, placing a plate with a sandwhich on it infront of me.

"What do we need to set up in the basement?" Roxas and I asked in unison, we smirked at on another and gave a secret high-five under the table.

"Your band equipment." said dad.

Roxas and I looked at eachother with genuine smiles on our faces, we loved our equipment way more then we loved our parents.

Roxas played the drums, I played the guitar and we could both play the piano. We both loved music because it was the easiest way for us to express our feelings.

We finished out lunch and went into the front room to get the boxs' labelled 'music' and took them down to the basement on sevral different treks up and down the stairs.

When we finished setting up everything we looked at the clock to see it was almost nine o'clock.

"We should go to bed, we have an busy day tomorrow." said Roxas starting to walk up the basement stairs.

"Yeah, a winderful day filled with magical ponnies and rainbows." I said sarcasticlly, rolling my eyes as I stalked up the stairs.

"_Sora, Sora..._" came a soft voice, followed by a shaking of my shoulders.

I opened my eyes slowly as the voicestarted talking again, "_Sora...if you don't wake up I'll have to kiss you..._"

My thoughts became mischivous at that point, but I tried to repress them. I failed at one thing: stopping these words coming from my mouth: "Come on then baby, unless you don't know how."

I heard a gasp and felt a smack on my head and boy did it hurt.

"SORA! YOU PERVERT!!" then came the slamming of my bedroom door and the loud noise of footsteps storming the stairs.

I laughed to myself as I got up from my bed and decided to get dressed.

I went into the shower and stood underneath the showerhead and let the boiling water burn my skin for a while.

After I got out of the shower I put on my black slacks, and the white button shirt. I looked at the tie, vest and jscket we had to wear. Even if I wore the tie I would have to wear the vest or jacket.

The tie was a deep red as was the vest but the jacket was black. I went throught my cupboard and found a thight fitting black vest my mom had bought me. Dad wasn't too happy about it but that's why I liked mom best; she let me stay out late, didn't really mind who I was with and if I got into trouble as long as it wasn't **too **much trouble, and last but not least...she didn't care that I was gay.

That's right, I, Himaru Sora, am gay, G-A-Y, I liked men and so on and so forth. Mom didn't care infact she loved me for it, she loved me because I wasn't afraid to admit it either.

I remember one timme this guy at one of myt old school's (I can't remember the name of the school, it was a long time ago) called me gay and I replied back proudly; "Damn straight I like men you have a problem with that fatty?"

After that mom took me shopping and we went out to dinner, telling me she was so proud of me that I admitted my sexual preference and didn't give a rat's ass about what other's thought, and yes she used those exact words.

I examined myself in the mirror, I still had the loose black slacks and white shirt on, I also had a black vest and the red tie on with red and black checkered levi's with my hair spiked messily. I grabbed my black shoulder bag mom had picked out for me for the start of school. If I ever needed anything mom would ask me and she would know exactly what I was talking about and she did my clothes shopping for me. Everytime I came home when we were in Hollow Bastion, I found boxes of clothes on my bed, including shoes and accessories.

I walked out of my room intent of going downstairs before I heard a rough cough.

I sighed and turned around lazily, "Good morning father, is there something I can help you with?" I asked while he walked towards me.

"Yes there is actually, you see it would be a pain if the media found out my eldest son was one of those horrible homosexuals, since you are-"

"HORROBILE?! THE ONLY HORRIBLE THING AROUND HERE IS YOU!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT LIKE MOM?!" I screamed at him.

"Sora! You are **my **son and you are supposed to follow in **my **footsteps! You are the eldest! That means you are to inherit the buisness one day-"

I cut him off again; "DIDN'T YOU ONCE **THINK **'HMMM, MAYBE SORA DOESN'T **WANT **TO TAKE OVER, MAYBE HE WANTS TO HAVE A **LIFE**, **HIS **LIFE'?!"

I didn't give him time to answer, I stormed downstairs without another word to him, I told mother that I would get something to eat on the way home, she gave me my lunch and a kiss on my forehead, and I gave her a hug telling her I also wouldn't be home till late that afternoon.

I walked to school just looking at what was happening around me; children that had a free day were running around laughing, birds were chirping and adults were on their mobiles. Classic Monday morning I guess for Traverse Town.

I sighed and continued walking.

Why couldn't he just get Roxas to take over? Why did I have to do it? Because I was the eldest was what he would say right now if I asked him.

I looked at the big building beside me. It was my new school from now on, wopdee-frigin'-doo.

I got into the office and gave the woman my name, she looked at me with amazment.

"Uhh...miss are you okay?" I asked sincerely, her expression really scared me.

"I just thought you would be more...what's the word-"

"-formal, abide by the dress code, short haired, more like my father?" I finished with many options for her to choose from.

"Well, I thought that yes you would be more formal and more like your father, but you don't look like anyone but you." said the woman with a soft smile on her face.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. I was really worried about what this woman thought of me, I didn't know why though, I guess its kinda like how I am with mom.

"No its a good thing, a **very **good thing." said the woman handing me some papers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, ok, to those that actually like the story, I'm sorry its been so long for this chapter, I've been busy with school work, and I've had writers block, damn plot bunnies have also started given me ideas for other stories. **

**Now before I let you read on, I wrote in the part where he was reading twilight, BEFORE it became so freakin popular it makes me want to kill myself at school sometimes, I'm serious you can't walk past one chick who isnt carrying a book from the series in their hands, half of them dont even like it and are just reading it because their friends are reading it and they dont wanna be left out. Honestly I'm starting to hate it, I actually screamed when I saw a poster for it in the video store, it wasnt because I was excited it was because I was so annoyed! **

**Ok sorry about my rambling, I shall let you read the story now**

After I got the papers for my classes, I looked at the map the woman at the office gave to me, she highlighted all the best routes to get to my classes and if I wanted to be alone she also marked out spots of the school where no one went.

First I had English...double English.

I went to the classroom, only a few people were there. I looked at the clock, it was twenty minutes before school actually started. I pulled out a book my old friend gave to me to remember her, it was a romance novel called 'Twilight'.

It might sound girly but it was quite a remarkable novel, it had romance, humor, horror and fighting all rolled into one. Love between a vampire and his food is what I first said when I read the back.

"I see you enjoy the book too." came a soft voice from in front of me.

I looked up to see a blond standing in front of me. She had the same fascinating eyes as my old friend which was kinda weird. She also wore her uniform in a different way then the other females I saw on entry. Her skirt went all the way to her mid-thigh, black and light blue, she wore a similar vest to himself but it had blue strips around the edges. She also had a three-quarter sleeved white shirt with a cute blue bow.

"Sorry, you probably think I'm rude, my name is Namine, you must be one of our new transfers, Himura Sora, right?"

I was surprised as I replied: "Damn, you sure know your stuff."

She showed a soft smile towards me. "Well, I am class president so I have to know everyone."

I blinked and felt a jolt run up my spine and I heard foots steps coming towards the classroom and I could only guess who it was.

"Um Namine...is my brother in this class?" I asked when the steps got closer.

"Brother? Oh thats right you have a twin named Roxas don't you?" asked Namine as the blond boy ran into the room.

"SORA!" yelled my brother, of course he wore his uniform in the correct way, overcoat and all, it actually kind of made me feel strange to know that I was related to such an annoying hyper, boy that was considered perfect by father.

"Rox, did you run all the way here?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Himura Roxas, I hope you weren't running in the halls that's against- eh forget it." Namine started sternly but towards the end she just cut herself short, pulling a chair to my side and sitting down with her head on the desk.

"N-nani?! W-what was with that?" Roxas stammered, running to my desk.

"I hate being class president, having to scold people for things even I myself do, I didn't even want this stupid responsibility." Namine said into her arm. Sighing I wrapped my arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Ano...Sora did you suddenly go straight?" Roxas asked loudly.

I shot him a death glare as everyone in the room stared at the three of us, but I think it was mainly at me. I felt like strangling the stupid blond, of course I wasn't ashamed of being gay like I said this morning but I wasn't in the mood right now, god I had friggin fight with dad this morning, I wasn't exactly going to announce it yet.

"Sora, your gay?" Namine asked, lifting her head off the desk.

"Yeah, sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not changing for anyone." I announced so everyone in the class could hear.

They all looked at me for a minute and then turned back to their groups. I was surprised, no one started yelling at me or whispering dirty cusses about me under their breath.

"Welcome, Sora, to Traverse High." Namine said with a smile.

"N-nani? What's with that face?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You don't have to worry about being excluded here, we have a lot of homosexual people within the school." Namine hugged me with that kind smile on her face again.

"You mean dad sent us to school full of gays?!" Roxas yelled, dropping his bag to the floor.

The whole class stopped in their conversations again, but instead of looking curiously like before, they were glaring at Roxas, even Namine was glaring, she looked lethal, like she was going to kill someone with a pen.

"Actually mom picked this school, she said it would be a nice change instead of always going to those stuck up rich kid all boys schools." I said smirking evilly at him, "you better watch yourself Roxas, I think you just became public enemy number one."

I managed to get through the first three periods without dieing, so far I had everything with Namine and Roxas so that was pretty fun. After double English though we had our electives, mine was Art with Namine; and Roxas had Business, poor boy let dad choose for him.

On the way to the lunch halls I saw someone that looked exactly like Namine except male with spiky hair, and much taller then me.

"Namine, who's that blond guy over there?" I whispered, pointing to the blond God.

"That's my older brother, Cloud. Come on I'll introduce you two." Namine smiled, pulling me by the arm to the blond.

"Cloud! How was it being back today?" Namine asked, hugging the blond.

"It was so-so, boring as hell, but I managed to make it interesting..." he sighed, looking at me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sora! He's really nice, but don't worry we're the same except he prefers more the same side." Namine exclaimed with another big smile. Cloud looked at me again and I saw a flash of something in his eyes, was it...lust? No, I shook that thought out of my mind, no way.

"Well, hello Sora, I'm Cloud Namine's older brother but you probably already guessed that." Cloud said, offering his hand to shake.

I took it and his grip was firm as we shook hands. "N-nice to meet you, Cloud."

"Sora!! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" We all turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Roxas, he looked as though he had just been attacked by a pack of mules. His clothes were wrinkled, and his was messy for once and it suited him.

Behind me I heard Cloud and Namine stifle a laugh when they saw Roxas, I just stared at him in pure shock. "What happened to you?"

"T-this weird hyper chick came up to me and said I looked like a control freak, then she grabbed out hair gel and started messing my hair and clothes up." Roxas exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that, it was just Yuffie, she's harmless really." Cloud said cooly.

"Harmless?! I thought she was gonna freaking kill me!" Roxas growled, glaring at the blond boy.

"She's the reason why everyone in this school has their only style, they come here dressed like dorks and she gives them confidence to be themselves." Cloud stated in a matter-factly tone. "And judging by what she did to you, you probably looked like a business man."

"I think she did a good job." Sora said, looking his twin up and down. "Hell if you weren't my brother I'd jump you right now."

"D-don't even say that Sora! That's disgusting!" Roxas yelled backing away. "Besides that Yuffie chick needs to be put into a straitjacket!"

"Did you hear that Yuffie? He said you need to go to a mental hospital." Cloud said, looking behind Roxas and Sora.

"Naww, that's not nice, especially since I just made you look pretty." came a high, feminine voice.

The group of young teens all turned around to see a girl with short black hair, pale skin and coal eyes. Her uniform was, like Namine's, different to other girls. Instead of a blue skirt her skirt was black, as well as her tie. Her sleeves on her shirt were ripped so they exposed all of her arms, and she wore black tights underneath.

"Hey, my name's Yuffie!" said the black-haired girl.

**HAHA!!! I finished it!! its been so long!! I kinda wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger so I did my best, oh and if you haven't figured out the pairings for our two fave guys (Roxas & Sora) then I shall reveal that in the start of the next chapter ^^. **

**If you didnt read at the start, then I will state it again: I wrote in the part about Sora reading Twilight BEFORE it became so annoyingly popular...I regret the decision to put it in, but I'm too lazy to do anything...**

**Cya! I have an art project to do! but dont worry I will start on the 3****rd**** chapter...soon... mwahahahahaha!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Reviews and Comments are your friends! Not that I care...**

**By the way, I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters.**

I gaped, she was quite cute, and if I wasn't gay I would probably go for her but we can't change the world can we? Not that I regretted being gay of course.

"Yuffie, so glad you could join us." Cloud said, smiling. I couldn't help but be star struck by his smile. It made me want to pass out right there.

"Welcome back, Cloud-senpai! How are you feeling?" Yuffie said, practically jumping into his arms, this action of hers made me want to cry. What the hell was I saying? I hardly knew the guy!

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Yuffie."

"Who are our new friends?" Yuffie asked, giving me and Roxas and interested glance.

"I'm Sora and this is my brother, Roxas." I introduced ourselves to her, knowing Roxas was probably jumping out of his skin at the 'crazy' girl.

"Nice to meet you guys. Hmm, I'm hungry, let's go eat!" Yuffie proclaimed, grabbing mine and Namine's wrist, and dragging us to the lunch room. "I hope they have that chicken stuff today!"

I glanced at Namine, who was in a fit of giggles and soon joined in with her and let Yuffie pull us into a run. I glanced behind us to see Cloud and Roxas following after us. Roxas looked anxious and tried to catch up to us, but kept getting pushed back by the stampede of students, and Cloud, God, Cloud was so cool looking, all the students moved out of the way for him. He looked calm; I turned around quickly as he looked at me with a smug smile.

Before I knew it, we were sitting at a booth with our lunches, Roxas on the right side, Yuffie next to him followed by Namine, me and Cloud. He asked me about my hobbies and I explained that I had a band with some old friends back Twilight Town and he seemed really eager to hear everything about it. I asked him what he did most of the time when he wasn't at school.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself, Sora." He said, leaning dangerously close to my face. I thought he was about to kiss me but he pulled away and turned around to face a boy with long silver hair that I didn't notice until now. "Riku, would you like to join us, instead of standing there?"

"Move over." said Riku, nudging Roxas with his elbow. I laughed at Roxas because he nearly spilled all his drink on himself.

"Roxas and Sora, right?" the silverette asked, sitting down next to Roxas.

"How did you know?" I asked, poking at my salad.

"Whenever there are new students, everyone knows who they are." Riku stated, taking a sip of his Diet Coke,

"Wow, this school is really big though, we could be anyone." Roxas said, I noticed he looked uncomfortable next to Riku, and hid my laugh by coughing.

"Heh, get used to it, everyone knows each other here." Cloud said, I swore he moved slightly closer to me, either that or I was going crazy.

"Cloud, I need to talk to you, right now." Riku said through gritted teeth.

Sighing, Cloud got up with Riku and walked away so we were out of ear shoot and it looked as though Riku was yelling at him through whispers, although Cloud didn't seem to care so much.

"So, Sora. I can't help but notice that you have a little crush on our boy Cloud." Yuffie said, leaning over the table.

"W-what? You're crazy!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table.

"Aha! You do like him! It's written all over your face!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat. I couldn't help laughing at her antics.

"Oh God, Sora! I can't believe you! That's disgusting!" Roxas exclaimed, looking as though he may vomit. This brought down my mood somewhat, and stopped laughing, I don't know why but even though he has been mainly brought up by Dad I thought he would support me a little bit, he was my twin after all.

"What's disgusting?" Cloud interrupted, taking his old seat next to me.

"Uh, we found a rat under the table." Namine said quickly, I had to remember to give her a big hug later.

"A rat?" Riku asked, looking at the four of us suspiciously.

"Yes!"

"A big rat!"

"It was giant!" Yuffie, Namine and I said at the same time. I looked over at Roxas, who was staring at us in utter disappointment and disbelief.

I sighed and sat back in my seat, listening to the chatter all around the cafeteria. Yuffie and Namine had started up a conversation about an upcoming school event, whilst Riku was telling Roxas about the business course and what they were currently doing in it.

"So, Sora, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Cloud's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, not only that but I realized he had put his arm around my shoulder and was very, very close to me.

"I was thinking of taking a look around town." I said, trying to sound aloof.

"Would you like me to...escort you?" Cloud whispered tentatively, he was so close, I could feel his breath against my earlobe.

"If you want, I don't mind." I answered breathlessly. God kill me, I'm in heaven.

"Cloud get away from the poor boy, he looks like he's going to pass out." Riku chuckled, taking a bite of his salad. I looked over at Roxas, he looked as though he was opening up and I couldn't help but smile, I could never stay mad at him for long. My twin was growing up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow around ten?" I asked Cloud, walking up to the gate with Namine by my side.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." He said, giving me a small smile.

"I'll talk to you later, Sora!" Namine waved, running after her brother. It seemed as though I had been smiling all day, with Namine and Yuffie around it was almost impossible to keep a straight face. They even cracked Roxas' shell.

"So how did you like your first day of school?" I asked Roxas, watching his smug grin turn into a scowl.

"It was fine except for those annoying people you made me sit with today. And I can't believe your hitting on a _guy_ on the first day of school!" the blond yelled.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, because I think Riku is getting a thing for you." I said, walking a bit faster. "Besides! You were having fun! Don't deny it, brother!"

I could hear him growl and start running after me, and I just laughed as I began running. After a few minutes of chasing he started laughing too. It was like that the whole way home. Well, at least until we were a few houses away and had to help Roxas make his uniform neat once more.

I woke up to find the sun shining through a crack in my curtain. I smiled and looked outside; it was a bright day just like yesterday but today was going to be even better. Because I got to spend the day with Cloud. Alone.

If I was a girl I would've giggled like a school girl, but seeing as how I was gay, I giggled anyway as I walked to my cupboard.

"Sora? Sweetie, are you awake yet?" mums voice came through the door clearly and I quickly ran over and opened the door.

"Mom, I need your help. I'm going out with this really cute guy today and I have too many clothes that I think look good." I said, dragging her into my room and shutting the door.

"Oh? What's this boy's name? I hope you aren't going to do anything you'll regret, Sora." Mum said lovingly, pulling some of her long blond hair out of her face.

"His name is Cloud and all he's doing is showing me around town." I said, trying to make my hair look a little bit neat.

I turned around to see my mum going through my drawers. "Sora, go have a shower and I'll lay out some clothes on your bed, 'kay?"

I smiled and walked into the bathroom that connected my and Roxas' rooms. After five minutes I emerged with a towel around my slim waist. I looked at my bed to see a pair of blue ripped stinger fit jeans and a purple bleached plaid flannel laid out neatly on it. Smiling, I dried myself off and began getting dressed and put on a pair of old black converse.

I took one last glance in the mirror before walking downstairs. My brown hair wasn't as gravity defying as it usually was but it looked nice. My shirt was done up all the way to just below my collar bone and my pants hung loosely from my hips.

When I arrived in the kitchen Roxas was sitting at the table next to our father wearing slacks and a button up white shirt. When he saw me he smiled and gave me a thumbs up underneath the table so dad wouldn't see. Mum turned around to put some orange juice on the table and squealed when she saw me.

"Sora! You look great! I knew those pants would go with that shirt." She said giving me hug. "I've made pancakes, would you like some?"

"Yes, please." I answered sitting down at the table. That was when the door bell rang. Roxas and I looked at each other and ran to the curtained window. I gasped when I saw the flash of the unmistakable gravity-defying hair that was Cloud's. "He's here! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!" I whispered to Roxas harshly before he pushed me out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I heard my mom answer the door and welcome the blond senior in. I could practically see my dad's horror struck face in my imaginations eye. His house was being invaded by queers. I went downstairs to meet my personal tour guide only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw what Cloud was wearing.

He wore a diagonal plaid vest with a hood and black and blue splatter rude fit jeans with black converse. Black and blue really did suit him.

"Hey, Sora." Those blue eyes lit up when he saw me standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hi..." I replied breathlessly. I didn't think I would be this nervous when he showed up at _my_ house. "Uh, mum, this is my friend, Cloud. Cloud, this is my mum, Akane."

"It's nice to meet you, Misses Himaru."

"It's nice to meet you too, Cloud. I want you to look after my boy today." My mum said, putting her arm around my shoulders. "And please, call me Akane."

"Of course, Akane. I promise to take _very_ good care of Sora." Cloud said, looking me straight in the eye. I looked away, feeling my face heat up.

"I'll see you later, mom. Love you." I said, giving my mom a hug and a kiss before going to the front door.

"So where should we go first?" I asked, walking closely to Cloud.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Radiant Gardens."

"What's that?" I asked, smiling when I felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

"It's this huge park that's in the heart of the city! It has lakes and mazes, and all these different kind of plants and flowers." Cloud looked down on me and I was almost stunned when I saw that he looked just as excited as I was.

"If that's where you want to go then I will happily follow." I replied, my smile now turned into a broad grin.

To get to Radiant Gardens, we had to take a tram. I hated public transportation unless it was a plane, but Cloud said it was the fastest way to get around the city, so I got over my fear and took the tram without fussing.

Okay, so that wasn't true. For the whole trip I was shaking, and Cloud just sat there and laughed at me. But the trip was worth it, because when we got off the tram we were right in front of the entrance and it was bustling with people going in and out of the gate.

It was amazing; the park covered almost a whole bunch of land and it was filled with many different flowers and shrubs.

I couldn't form the words that would express what I truly wanted to say about the magnificent gardens, my mouth kept opening and closing. I probably looked like a fish out of water.

"Come on. It will probably take us all day to look through the park at this rate." Cloud said, grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me along the crowded path. I could feel my face hitting up, but left my hand in his.

"My feet are killing me!" I exclaimed, falling down onto one of the wooden plank chairs, pulling my legs over the other side so I could put my head on the table.

"I take it you don't walk around a lot?" Cloud asked, sitting down on the other side. I looked up at him with curious eyes. He wasn't looking at me, but he was looking at the group of children playing soccer.

"I don't walk so much in one day. How much ground did we cover?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "We've only seen half of the Gardens. But I guess we can call it quits for today."

Wait! No! If we did that, I would have to go home! I wanted to spend some more time with Cloud! "I want to see more! Please, show me more of Hallow Bastion!"

Cloud started laughing, which confused me. "I was going to show you more, maybe see a movie. Did you think I was going to tell you to go home?"

My face was beginning to heat up. I probably made myself look like an idiot! "Uh… I wasn't thinking that! Why would _you_ think that I would want to go home? Just because my feet are hurting a little doesn't mean I'm reading to go home!"

He laughed again before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the tram station. "We'll get off where all the best stores are and then we'll make our way over to the cinema. How does that sound?"

I smiled lightly as the doors to the tram opened and Cloud pulled him onto the tram. '_It sounds perfect._'

We ended up seeing Avatar and by the end of the movie, I was wishing death to the humans. Cloud saw this and laughed at me, asking me what I wanted for lunch.

"There's so much to choose from…" I muttered looking at all the food stalls in the food court.

Cloud was probably getting annoyed, but didn't show it; instead he put his arm around my shoulders and whispered into my ear. "I can always order for you."

"O-okay. That's probably best, or else we'd be here all day." I said, looking down at my feet. He brought his head down so I could see it, pulling a funny face, successfully making me laugh. To anybody here we probably looked as though we were dating and I was comfortable with that.

Cloud asked if I could go get a seat and I agreed, snagging a two seat booth and looking around at all the people. I saw a group of girls who all looked the same; they had short skirts on and high heels, with bleached blond hair that was obviously fake. They saw Cloud walking over and I could see the Alpha female point him out to the others before making a beeline for him. When she was close to him I stood up and shouted out his name, waving my arm in the air. He noticed and smiled before heading in my direction and as I suspected, the Alpha female followed him.

"I got you the same thing as me, is that okay?" He asked, placing the tray on the table. Blondie was coming up the rear, and she looked as though she was going to eat Cloud. I had to act fast.

"Thank you so much, Cloud, you're the best." And I pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Cloud didn't seem to mind because he proceeded to put his arms around my waist. I opened my eyes to see if the Alpha female was still there and she was; standing there with her mouth wide open.

Cloud pulled away from me and pushed me down into my seat, telling me to eat. I smiled and did so, watching as Alpha female went back to her pack and walked away sadly.

Cloud didn't say anything about the kiss, he just went on as if it didn't happen. I guess… this made me a bit sad…

As the day's sky began to get darker, Cloud had decided it was time he took me home. Seeing as I had no other option, I had to agree with him.

Since lunch, he hadn't really said much. Either he had found out why I had _really_ kissed him or just wasn't interested anymore. But the latter didn't make sense, if he wasn't interested he wouldn't have just played me like that… would he?

I hardly knew him and didn't know what his relationship status was, so it could've been that he has a partner already but didn't know how to tell me…

We had just arrived out the front of my house and Cloud opened the small white gate, letting me go in first before following me up the porch steps.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked nervously, trying to break the tension.

Cloud shook his head with a smile.

"Listen, about earlier-"

"Its okay, I didn't mind." Cloud stopped me. "But if your intentions for the act had been pure, then I would be able to say that I genuinely enjoyed it." He took a step closer to me, trapping me against the closed door.

"C-Cloud…" I couldn't say anymore, he had started kissing me and I felt as though I would collapse if I hadn't wrapped my arms around his neck. It was like heaven, but better, if only we could stay like this-

"Sora! What the hell do you think you're doing?" came an angry voice. Cloud jerked back from me and turned around. When I saw who was standing there, I was sure my eyes had enlarged by a few centimeters.

It was my father, standing there with bags of groceries in his hands, his face showed nothing but repulsion. My face must've turned a thousand shades of red, because I could feel it heating up and looked to the floor, my right arm still resting lightly on Cloud's shoulder. "Dad…"

He stormed up to Cloud and pushed him away from me, before roughly grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house, all the while shouting at Cloud to leave and never come back, I felt like I would cry. Never seeing Cloud outside of school would be a nightmare for me.

When we were well into the house, my father pushed me away from him, causing my back to come into contact with the wall, as he ran to wash his hands, as though he had picked up something tainted and had to wash his hands before it infected him.

I slid down the wall slowly, and ended up on the ground with my knees drawn to my chest. Why did he really hate me? Can someone hate another just for their preferences alone? With my father, anything was possible. But did he honestly have to send Cloud away like that?

"You're a stupid boy, Sora." My father said, walking back into the hall, a dish towel drying his hands. "A very stupid boy, that's not how I raised you."

"You didn't raise me; you're always too busy with Roxas. You know, my twin brother." I spat at him.

"You are a disgrace, what if the neighbors saw that? What would they think?"

"I don't care about what the neighbors would think! You had no right to do that! Cloud is my friend and if I want to see him, then I will see him! I don't care who sees!" I got up from the floor and pushed passed the man I called father to journey up the stairs to the room I shared with Roxas. Which reminded me. Mother's car wasn't in the drive way. Had she gone out? Did she take Roxas with her? God, I hoped so…

**That's it for this chapter! I'm kind of running low on ideas on what to do next, so if anybody has any suggestions, then please! Please, tell me! It would be greatly cherished! Of course, I will give credit to the person who suggested the suggestion. If I confused you with that last sentence; I'm sorry. **

**Read & Review!**


	4. Rainbow, rainbow

_Rainbow, rainbow  
across the sky,  
see-through colors  
to tickle my eyes – James Horner_

I silently cried into my fluffy pillow, I wouldn't let my father _hear_ me cry. That would mean that won. Even though he had just left, I wanted to see Cloud, even Namine would suffice. I sat up when I heard a knocking on my door, wiping tears from my cheeks before speaking.

"Come in." was that my voice? It sounded terrible, like feet being dragged through gravel. I expected Roxas to enter the room, so I layed back down, not bothering to look at him, and I was surprised when I felt small arms wrap around me and the smell of roses enter my nose.

"I thought you said you weren't going to cry?" the soft voice asked, confirming my suspicions. I sat up, bringing the girl with me. He red hair fell over my shoulder like a blanket, making me feeling safe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wrapping my hands around her waist, my head resting between her neck and shoulder.

"Your mother called me and asked if I would like to stay with you for a while, she thought it would be good if I'm here for you."

I let a laugh before pulling away to get a good look at her. She had no changed since I left here in Destiny Islands. Her skin was the color of a fading tan, her eyes as blue as sapphires. "I missed you Kairi."

She smiled at me getting more comfortable on my bed. "Your mom said you had a date today. So, who was he?" Her hand was curved in a delicate fist as she placed it under her chin, her sweet smile turning into a devious one.

I blushed, about to speak when my phone went off. I had forgotten that it was on vibrate in my pocket, so I jumped and wriggled around until I was able to get it out, my face getting pinker as I saw the name displayed on the screen. When did he…

"Hello?" I answered, pushing Kairi away from me as she tried to listen.

"_Hey, its Cloud-_"

"Oh, so he's names Cloud huh?" Kairi said with a giggle, I pulled a face at her before returning my attention to Cloud's voice.

" _- sorry if I got you in trouble with your dad. I wouldn't have done it if I knew he was gonna come out of the house like that._"

His tone was sincere and I smiled softly. "Its not your fault, I started it anyway by…" I was aware of Kairi smirking evilly at me, hanging on my every word. "Hold on one second, I have to change rooms."

"_Sure._"

I put the phone on my bed before grabbing Kairi's arm and pushing her out of the room, making sure it was firmly locked before going back to the cellular device. "Anyway, its not your fault, I started it by kissing you at the mall, so…"

"You kissed him?" Kairi's voice came through the door louder than I thought it would, making me flinch.

"_Who's that?_" Cloud's voice asked, he sounded worried.

"Its… ah, it's a movie Roxas is watching. I thought the volume was low but I guess I was wrong. Silly me." I said with a laugh, poking my tongue out at no one in particular.

"_Heh, you're a horrible liar, baka._" I was about to yell at him. "_But that's why I like you._"

My mouth hung open as my face turned red. The sound of my lock clicking out of place snapped me out of my stupor, telling me that Kairi had found the master key. "Actually, I have to go soon but… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I really liked spending time with you…"

"_Of course we can hang out. I'll pick you up around the same time as I did today?_"

"Sounds great! I'll see you – Ahh!" I screamed as the red head girl tackled me onto the bed, the phone falling out my hand for her to catch. "Kairi! Don't-"

"Hi! I'm Kairi, Sora's long term friend. I just heard you two organizing plans and was wondering if I could tag along?" She was silent for a few moments. "Great! We'll see you then, you can bring some of your friends. Yeah? Okay, we'll see if Roxy wants to come as well! Bye, bye now!"

I let out a groan as I surrender to the coziness of my bed, not caring that Kairi was still on top of me until she spoke. "He seems nice." I looked up at her, my phone now suspended in the air above her hand. "Have you told him?"

I groaned again as I rolled over, successfully pushing the red head off of myself. "No. I don't want to tell him."

"Too bad." I could hear the pout in her voice. "I could always tell him tomorrow…"

"You'll do no such thing." Roxas' voice said from my door. I pushed myself up with my elbows to look at him, silently saying thank you to him. "Its time for dinner. Then we can go to the basement."

Kairi jumped off the bed and skipped out of the room repeating the word "food" over and over again. Roxas gave me a sad smile as I got up slowly, before following her, leaving me to walk down all alone. Tonight was gonna be long…

**The next day. 8:45 am.**

I woke up to the sound of rain drops, smiling softly into my pillow before sitting up and staring at the grey sky. In the few days I had been here, I had learned to appreciate the occasional rain storm. Like the day before I had a shower and chose out clothes to wear. I tested the temperature outside by opening my window slightly, cold air drifting into my room before selecting my attire.

I ended up a red singlet with a black hood attached, a grey too long sleeved shirt that fell off my shoulders to wear underneath it, and black skinny jeans and red converse. Instead of letting my hair become spiky today, I quickly made my way to the bathroom to grab a hair tye, pulling my shoulder length hair back into a small ponytail as I made my way out of his room and down the stairs.

"Morning Sora!" Kairi and my mother said together. I smiled to them in greeting, sitting next to the red head just as my mother put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Kairi said you and Roxas will be going out with Cloud and his friends. I'm happy that your father didn't scare that boy away." The brown haired woman said, sitting across from the two teens with a cup of Earl Grey tea. "He really does seem like a nice boy."

"Thanks mom." I said, attentively taking a bite out of my bacon as Roxas entered the kitchen, wearing white skinny jeans, a black singlet and a blue hoodie.

"Why do I have to go with you guys?" He groaned, sitting down next to our mother.

"Don't ask me. Kairi was the one that set it up. I just wanted to spend time with Cloud…" I could feel my face heat up at the confession. "Riku's gonna be there too…" I smiled when I saw Roxas' face lit up.

"Ohh. Roxas has a new friend!"

"Shut up!"

We all laughed at the blond's misfortune, but stopped when we heard Father clear his throat. Kairi, Mother and Roxas said good morning, but I refused to look at him, finishing by breakfast quickly and running upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my messenger bag covered in band pins.

Just when I got to the downstairs hall, the door bell rang and I ran to it before they could take their finger off the button. I smiled at the blond that stood outside who smiled back. "Everyone's gonna meet us at the mall, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine." I said, moving aside for him to come in, poking my head in the kitchen to let Kairi and Roxas know that Cloud was here before pulling the blond up the stairs and into my room. "Sorry about Kairi yesterday, she has a tendency to… eavesdrop…"

Cloud smiled, looking as though he was about to say something.

"Okay! We're ready to go!" Kairi said, poking her head through the door. I was surprised by the redheads sudden appearance and jumped, landing on my bed next to the blond, causing both of them to laugh at me.

"I hate it when you do that…" I whined, standing up and grabbing my messenger bag, glaring at Kairi all the while. I smiled and turned to Cloud, holding my hand out to him. He took my small hand in his large one and stood up, leading me out of the room after Kairi left laughing like the maniac she was.

By the time we got to the mall, it was almost midday and Kairi was complaining about being hungry and Roxas looked slightly bored. It reminded me of when we were in Destiny Islands, with a new addition of course. We found our other friends easily, Yuffie and Namine instantly starting a conversation with me and Kairi, and Cloud and Roxas speaking with Riku. Roxas looked a bit pink as he spoke to the silverette which made the girls and I grin.

Roxas looked back at us and smiled, before something behind us made his face become pale. I chanced a look in the direction his eyes were fixed on, my sapphire orbs widening a fraction before returning to their natural state, as though I had no seen the man looking at my friends and I with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Hey, I saw this store yesterday, but I can't remember where it is, can you show me?" I asked Cloud as I approached him, Kairi following closely behind me.

Cloud smiled warmly and exchanged a few words with Riku quickly before the silverette tried to pull Roxas away.

"Wait!" Everyone's eyes turned to my brother and I, all except Kairi's. "Uh – shouldn't we… stick together or something?" Roxas asked nervously, earning odd looks from Cloud and Riku, and shrugs from Namine and Yuffie.

"I guess we could." Riku said lazily, beginning to walk before stopping again. "What store are you looking for?"

"Its… a book store! I told Roxas I would show him."

Soon after that, we began walking, in search of a bookstore, but Roxas and I kept glancing around us anxiously, making it appear as though we were looking at the shops around us, but the same thought was on both our minds; '_Why was _he_ here?_'

A few hours have passed now, and that man hasn't made an appearance, thank god. Everyone had decided that they were hungry so we slowly made our way to the food court.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Cloud asked after he pulled my seat out for me like a gentleman, (I couldn't help the small blush that spread over my cheeks when he did that). Namine and Yuffie wanted Chinese, Roxas and Kairi wanted some McDonald's (I felt as though I would throw up just because they mentioned that place!), Riku wanted some Italian food and Cloud thought something healthy like Sumo Salad(1) sounded appealing and I couldn't help but agree.

Roxas and I volunteered to stay at the table while everyone got what they wanted, which was a huge mistake. As soon as they were gone, the redheaded man made another appearance, slowly making his way towards our table. I softly nudged Roxas who glanced at me nervously and then got up, just like I wanted him to.

I watched him quickly make his way to Kairi who was giving me a worried look as she saw the man again, who was now much closer, at least a meter and a half away from table.

"Sora, how nice to see you again." His voice made me shiver, and not in the good way. Just a few words brought a flood of unpleasant memories into my minds eye, it was all I could do not to cry right then. "We've missed you."

"Axel." I growled out, glaring at him. A soft movement of pink behind him caught my eye and I redirected my gaze to the man sitting next to me, my body shaking as he brought a hand up to my cheek. "Y-you…"

TBC…

**I've never let anything on a cliffy before! Teehee can you guess who is now sitting next to Sora? **

**Roxas: I think I know the answer Mr Garrison!**

**Axel: *does high pitch imitation of Roxas***

**Me: *giggles* Anyway! I have finally decided what direction this story is going to take! Aya knows because I told her during Art. You'll all just have to find out for yourselves! And thank you to all those wonderful people that gave such wonderful reviews! (I cried in happiness!) These wonderful People include: **

Silver Star Celine – hahaha I didn't even really notice that I did that! And your right it is cool to have some change. In later chapters, you'll see why he acts like Roxas and why Roxas acts like Sora!

kittykatpunkrap – The next chapter is now! Thank you for saying my story is awesome!

The-Voltaire-Sisters – aww! Thank you Aya! You've been bugging me for ages during school to update and look! I've finally done it! Slowly, but surely, it will get to the plot that I told you about! ILY Sky

ccsakura21 – Your suggestions are appreciated and they have helped me formulate an actual plot for this story! Thank you soo much!

Clueless Uke – Thank you for the three in one reviews! I've never seen anyone do that :O. When Roxas said that about their dad and the subjects, I kinda imagined it like that too cuz my older sister tried to bully me into choosing certain subjects, but she didn't win cuz I had mama! I made Namine like this because this is how I am as a class leader, even though I'm supposed to tell my class to set an example xD. Riku was yelling at Cloud because he was being too flirty and he wasn't sure if Sora swung that way yet… and yes the whole school basically is a big gay community xD and I must say, there is hardly any RikuRoku on here so I'm trying to make some more, Roxas might even have some chapters to himself! Yes Sora is a momma's boy cuz everyone I know asks their parents for help with clothes for dates (even the guys), I haven't played KH for a while so some of the stuff is fuzzy… So… lets just say Hallow Bastion and Traverse Town are basically the same place :3. Thank you for your suggestions they were much appreciated and I will desperately try to have all of them in there in between and/or adding to the plot!

MAZX Productions – Don't worry! I have decided not to scrape this story! And thank you for such a kind compliment! No one has ever said something like that to me *twiddles thumbs*

**Adieu mon cheri's!**


	5. Rain, Rain, Go Away

Rain, rain, go away,  
Because of you the pain will stay.  
Slit my throat, cut out my heart,  
Leave me here, tear it apart.

I wanted to push that hand away, but I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't even speak.

"Miss me, Sora?" The pink haired man said, a small smile playing on his lips. I stared at them as he spoke, remembering how they felt and I my face turned pink, I could feel it.

"M-Marluxia -" I choked out, my voice was shaky. For a moment, the feelings I once had for him returned, but then, I remembered what he did and tried to push him away from me. He had no right to be close to me or my family anymore.

Axel chuckled and sat down across from me, watching with amusement as his pink haired friend tried to touch me again, but I kept pushing him away. "Did you tell my little Roxas to leave? How rude." He looked behind him to where Kairi and Roxas were now standing with Namine and Yuffie, all of them had gotten their meals and were waiting on Cloud and Riku. Kairi and Roxas were laughing at something Yuffie or Namine had said and Axel turned back to me, his green eyes narrowing. "And I see that Kairi's moved on, Xion's not gonna be happy about that."

I was tempted to reach across and slap him until I felt Marluxia's breath on my neck. "Now, now, jaanu, we just want to talk. You see, we're having a party in a few weeks, and we want you, your brother and your pretty little friend to come."

"I'm through with your shit!" I tried to yell, but it came out as if I was speaking normally to someone. I glanced over at Cloud, who was still lining up, and Marluxia must have noticed because he looked directly at the blond and smirked. I knew that goddamn smirk from anywhere. "Stay away from him. Stay away from all of them."

"Promise that you, Roxas and Kairi will attend, or else we will target your new little friends." Axel said, putting a piece of paper, his writing clearly visible from where I was sitting, before standing up. Marluxia did the same, but not before grabbing me by the chin and forcing me to face him before he leaned down, kissing me forcefully. I pushed him away almost as soon as his lips touched mine, which proceeded to make him laugh slightly.

As soon as they left, Roxas and Kairi seemed to be immediately by my side, asking me if I was okay, Cloud walked over with Riku and handed me my salad, not looking at me the entire time, which made me think; '_Did he see what Marluxia did?_'

Several hours later, we returned home and Cloud had kind of started speaking to me again, insisting that he walked us home, so he could be a good friend by doing that. The rain from this morning hadn't let up, in fact, it had gotten worse, and Kairi, being the ever prepared person she was, had brought umbrella's, but Cloud had forgotten his so I offered to share.

My brother and friend walked several metres in front of us, talking about how much fun they had today no doubt, and I couldn't shake of the scared feeling I had had after Marluxia and Axel left and it didn't help that Cloud was still quiet.

"Cloud, about today -"

"I had fun..." he said softly, not looking at me. God this was killing me!

"What did you see at the food court?" I asked quickly, stepping in front of him so that he would stop walking. The blond glanced behind me quickly and tried to get past, but I didn't let him. He was holding the umbrella so I didn't have to worry about taking it with me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sora."

"Tell me the truth." I demanded quietly, staring into his mako blue eyes. They widened slightly, my eyes must have flashed gold again, before becoming glazed over.

"I saw you kiss some guy." His answer made me angry. How dare he think that I would kiss that vile man after what he did? Didn't he see me push him away?

"You will forget what you saw involving those two men, especially the one sitting next to me." I was shocked by how calm my voice was and almost faltered when I spoke again. "It will seem as though I was sitting by myself, happily waiting for my friends."

He nodded slowly before his eyes went back to normal. He blinked several times and looked around before looking at me again.

"Please, what did you see at the food court?" I asked sadly, as if I was going to cry.

"What do you mean? I just saw you sitting there, waiting for us." Cloud said, bending knees slightly so that he was eye-level with me. "Come on, Sora, don't cry."

Smiling I pulled him into a hug. No matter what, I thought to myself, I wouldn't let _them_ get their hands on this man.

Kairi and Roxas were cheerfully talking to Mother when Cloud and I arrived at my house and I couldn't help but envy them for how well they acted, even though Marluxia and Axel had made an appearance not too long ago.

I wanted to go to sleep already...

Mother smiled at me, seeming to already know what was wrong. Roxas and Kairi went inside and left Cloud, Mother and I to ourselves.

"Thank you for looking after them for me, it's good to know that my children are in good hands." Mother said as I stood next her, her hand coming up to stroke my hair gently.

"I always do, Missus Himaru." The blond said, giving me an affectionate smile that made me blushed. "Well, I should be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow, Sora."

As we watched him walk away, Mothers hand went from my head to my shoulders, pulling me into her side. I turned so my arms were wrapped around her waist, and began crying, telling her I'm sorry. After all, it was my fault that we will never be free from this mess.

She led me to my room and tucked me into bed, even though it was four in the afternoon and I was still wearing my day clothes. When she had left I glanced out the window to see it was still raining. My appreciation for the rain was gone and remembered something. It was raining the day my life went to hell. I buried myself into the duvet and pillows, ignoring Roxas and Kairi knocking on my hallway door and my joint door as the rain pounded onto the roof.

I hate the rain.

TBC...

**OKAY! I know this is terribly short but, I wanted to get this chapter out of the way and thought this would be a good way to end the chapter instead of having Sora go into relapses of memories. That will happen in a few chapters, after I introduce vital things/characters to the story!**

**I'm actually happy that I have not discontinued! This is really gonna go somewhere, slowly, but surely! I promise!**

Clueless Uke: the temptation of making it DiZ or Xemness was hard to push aside but as you can see, I have! Teehee. (omg you have bbs? I'm getting it soon! *jumps in happiness*) Your were right about Marly too! And I'm happy to know I'm making others happy by continuing . *bows*

MAZX Productions: :O you have a Pixie net too? *brings out pixie net* and thank you for your kind comments! *bows*


	6. Your Nightmare Has Only Begun

_Your nightmare is only begun,  
Silly little boy so fond of the sun._

_Would it be just as beautiful if you were dead?  
How lovely your blood so deep and red._

The next few weeks that had passed were surprisingly uneventful and it seemed as though the rain had left our home, since these past weeks have been filled with bright cloudless days. Walking to school with Roxas and Kairi had become routine and I was happy that no unwelcomed visitors had called on us... yet.

**A Wednesday, 12:30pm. The school cafeteria.**

Kairi had become close with Yuffie and Namine, and Roxas with Riku. It made me smile as I observed them at the table that had become ours as I waited for Cloud to arrive. He and I had also become close, spending most of our free time together.

"Oh! Before I forget, I need to tell you guys something!" Namine exclaimed, leaning over the table and indicating for us to do the same. "The first game for the football season is gonna be a home game! So, as a member of the student council, I've been elected to choose people to help set up for it!"

We all let out sounds and gasps of happiness/surprise. And when I say all of us, I am excluding Riku, he doesn't seem to be easily excited/surprised by things... well, other than my brother.

"That's so cool! Oh my god, Namine, we _have_ to go shopping!" Yuffie said, her hyperness kicking back into gear.

The blond girl nodded happily and Roxas asked Riku if he wanted to go. I think he asked me too, but I wasn't paying attention. Something was wrong in the school, and it worried me that Cloud hadn't come to the cafeteria yet.

"Excuse me." I mumbled, knowing that no one would pay any heed to me as I stood and exited the cafeteria in search of a certain blond haired man.

-Red Rain Drops-

As I walked through the deserted halls of the school, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone – no – something was following me. I had already stopped and turned around several times but nothing was there and it worried me. I felt a sting in my back and my knees gave out, sending me to the floor, writhing in pain.

What was happening to me?

I strained myself to get up, as much as it hurt, I tried to ignore it.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were just dead?" a soft voice said above me.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Just like that. Poof. I glanced up and jumped backwards, desperate to get away from the man in front of me. He knelt down and I felt myself tremble. Why was I so scared of _him_?

Marluxia was before me, with a look in his eyes like he wanted to help me, but I knew from past experiences that he wanted to do anything but help me. "You're bored aren't you, Sora? Living this kind of mundane life is boring compared to what it used to be, isn't it?"

His hand was mere centimeters in front of my face. "Don't touch me!" I screamed, kicking him in the stomach, and thus, away from me.

"Sora?" I turned around to see Cloud standing behind me, he looked worried. I turned back to Marluxia, but he wasn't there anymore… "Are you okay?"

I scrambled to my feet, brushing invisible dirt off my pants before putting a smile on my face. "I'm fine, I just fell over."

He didn't seem convinced, but dropped the subject anyway. "What are you doing out here?"

"I got bored waiting for you, so I came looking." I replied, trying to forget about what had just happened as I held onto his hand. "Namine was telling us about some football game that's coming up. You gonna go?"

He looked thoughtful for a few moments before smirking at me. "I have to go, or else we're screwed."

"Oh?"

"Can't have a team without a captain." He said cheekily, making me smile. "You have to come to."

"I will." I promised, kissing him quickly before the bell rang and students poured out of the cafeteria to go to class.

-Red Rain Drops-

The weekend came quickly and Roxas and Kairi were urging me to hurry, since I had been taking so long to get ready. I just wanted to look nice for the game…

But as Kairi said, it was just a football game!

_Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything was better when sun goes down_

I quickly picked up my cellular device and held it to my ear without checking the caller ID as I walked out of my room. "Hello?"

"_How's my favorite Hero-in-Training doing?_" a familiar voice said through the speaker.

"Snow! How have you been? I've missed you so much!" I squealed, running down the stairs and earning a strange glance from Cloud. Oh God, I hope he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"_Yeah, I've been good, excellent actually_." His laughter came through and I smiled as our group walked out the door, almost everyone in front of me, enjoying their own conversations, but Cloud trailed behind, obviously listening in on the conversation. "_Serah and Light were actually wondering if you, Roxas and Kairi want to come to Bodhum for Spring Break. They said you could bring your new friends too._"

"Really? Light said that?"

Okay, the reason for my disbelief is because its not everyday Lightning says you could bring complete strangers into her house, and so I was taken aback but the suggestion was welcomed.

"Hold on, I'll ask them what they think, okay?"

I put my hand over the speaker and Kairi and Roxas glanced at me, knowing smiles forming on their faces.

"Spring Break in Bodhum?" they asked in unison, making the others look at them oddly.

"Isn't that like, a today's drive from here?" Yuffie asked from the front seat, where Riku was driving. I nodded.

"Light said you guys can come too if you want, it'll be fun! You can see where Rox and I lived for a while!" Namine, Yuffie and Riku agreed, but Cloud just sat there with his arms crossed, staring out the window.

"Tell Snow I can't go, mom wants me home for Spring Break." Kairi said mournfully, heaving a dramatic sigh, making my brother and I laugh.

"You still there, oh wonderful hero?" I asked sarcastically.

"_I like that title._" He said with a laugh. I could almost see the blond's cocky smile as he sat on his couch with that ridiculous stick he called a cellphone.

"Yuffie, Riku and Namine said they can go, but Kairi has to go back to Destiny Island for Spring Break." I said, mentally listing everyone. "And… Cloud's not sure yet if he's able to go."

"_Awesome, I'm sure Lebreau would house you guys, but hey, can I just give Kairi some news?_"

I passed the phone to Kairi. She answered in her usually bubbly fashion, but paused, her face going pale. "Yeah, I understand. I'll be careful." She paused. "If she wants to start trouble I'll show her the true meaning of pain."

Ohhh. I knew who she was talking about. Xion Daski, her ex-lover and friend, a member of the group we have so desperately tried separated ourselves from. Namine gave the red head a strange look. Who could blame her? Kairi hadn't really spoken like that in a long time, hell, it scared me a little too.

She handed me back the phone with a smile, which made the current situation even more creepy. "_So, my Hero-in-training, I'll email you the details and you can send it back with any changes that need to be done, 'kay?_"

"Thanks, Snow, I'm really looking forward to this." I said sincerely, before hanging up and returning my attention to my friends.

There was an odd silence before Yuffie spoke.

"So… whose Snow? An ex-boyfriend?"

Roxas grunted and Kairi and I gave her disbelieving looks before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oh god no! If Snow was gay, he'd be dead by now because of his fiancée's sister!" Kairi managed to say between giggles.

"Can you imagine what Light would do if he was though? That man would have nowhere to run!"

Yuffie and Namine looked at each other before returning their gazes to us. "Wouldn't he be able to go to the authorities and get protection?"

Roxas decided it was time to speak up. "Lightning Farron _is_ the authorities. She's the third highest ranking officer in Bodhum."

"She's the reason we stay on our best behavior." I said, laughing with Kairi.

"We're here." Riku said, pulling over. Cloud was the first one out of the car. I simply thought that he wanted to get to the change rooms quickly, but deep down I knew it wasn't really true.

"Sora, your eyes…" Kairi whispered, looking at me worriedly. Blinking, I quickly reached into her handbag and pulled out the compact mirror she carried with her at all times, only to see that my eyes had gone a golden color. I wiped my eyes, even blinked some more as I tried to get them back to normal, but it didn't work.

I had to leave. If someone saw then I'd be in trouble, even more so if someone got hurt. Kairi handed me a pair of sunglasses she kept in that miracle bag at all times, saying she would cover for me. I put them on and made my way in the direction we came from, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" it was Riku. Roxas was standing behind him, keeping quiet.

"I'm not feeling too good. I might just go home…" the glasses slid down my nose, causing me to yelp and the silverette to gasp and loosen his grip enough for me to start running.

It was a mistake to come tonight. After everything that has happened lately I should've just stayed home. Oh god, how was I going to explain my sudden disappearance to Cloud? But he would be playing… surely he wouldn't notice my absence…

…**TBC…**

**I know, you can kill me. Go for it. *flinches as she waits for punch***

**Thank Aya as she is the only one that has been reminding me to write this cuz the last week of school (especially the last day) was hectic. I had to hand in assignments and on the Monday I had a math test and then last week I got my report card and I've had work as well as Christmas shopping.**

**But work has finished for the year and most of my shopping is out of the way! The idea of the football game was supplied by Clueless Uke and you will see a lot of her suggestions in future chapters (I'm saving the best ones for the vacation ;D) but alas, as a lot of the story develops during the vacation, I am eager to get to it and unfortunately did not have anyone sneak under the bleachers (that you know of).**

**R&R!**


	7. I'm coming home

**I'm doing something different this time :O and writing at the top! *gasps at the scandal***

**Anyway! Thank you for all the people that have faved between chapter six and until now and to those who have also commented no matter what! I really have no excuse this time except laziness. *waits to be hit***

**Clueless Uke: I totally hid someone under the bleachers xD You were right. The golden eyes will be revealed soon as it does actually have something to do with the plot and not just put in because I was bored. Your sentence made a lot of sense and thank you ^_^ It doesn't sound awkward at all compared to some other things me and my friends say to each other at school/at each other's houses.**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you  
_

Roxas and I were currently lounging in my room, he was telling me about the game which I departed from before it even began while Kairi was out shopping with mother.

"Riku said he wanted to go get some drinks and asked me if I wanted to come with him." My blond brother said, laying on my bed on his stomach while I leaned against the wall next to him. "And then we got close and he pulled me in another direction saying he had to go to the bathroom or something like that." Oh, he was going pink.

Leaning forward, I grinned evilly at him. "Where did he take you little brother? Did he take you to a secluded stall and ravish you?"

"N-no! W-we went under the bleachers..."

Le gasp! "And...?"

"We kinda made out... and then we talked for a while..."

Pouncing on my twin, I tickled his stomach, making him laugh uncontrollably. "You two are totally dating! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"No!" he pushed me off of him, his once pink face gone white as paper. "You can't tell anyone! If dad found out..."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I wasn't going to tell anyone in this damn town." I said, giving him a skeptical look. "I meant Vanille, you twat. She'd love to hear this."

"Oh..."

It was silent for a few moments when my cell phone came to life.

_Could a body close the mind up_

_Stitch a seam across the eye_

_If you can be good, you'll live forever_

_If your bad, you'll die when you die_

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Sora. Its Cloud_."

Oh crap. He knew, he was going to ask why I ran away. I could feel bile forming in my throat. "H-hey Cloud, what's up?"

"_I spoke to my parents and they said I can go to Bodhum with you for Spring Break._" He said, catching me off guard. I was not expecting that.

"Really? That's great! You have no idea how happy I am." Roxas made a motion with his hand to say he was leaving the room and I nodded in response. "I really want you to meet everyone."

He laughed. "_Yeah, I've never been there so I'm looking forward to it._"

"So I'll see you at the station at nine?" Our train didn't leave until ten but we wanted to make sure we got there in time to board and such. And get this; we got cabins! Like the ones on Hogwarts express!

"_My dad's actually dropping me off at eight thirty because he has work.._"

"Oh... well why don't you come over here? Mom won't mind and extra person and Kairi's going to be staying home since she doesn't have to leave until the afternoon." I offered, silently praying he would say yes.

"_I'll ask dad and text you, 'kay?_"

"Okay, see you later." After that all that could be heard was the dial tone, telling me he had hung up. Sighing, I got off my bed and went to the joint bathroom that I shared with Roxas and looked into the mirror, letting out a breath of relief. Ever since last night I have repeatedly checked my eyes. Usually they only go gold briefly but. Last night they…

Shaking my head I left the bathroom, only to see Kairi there with several Hot Topic bags in her hand.

"Why do I have the feeling your gonna do something bad?" I asked, cautiously approaching her.

"Just thought you might want to go back to your old style." Was all she said as she handed me the bags. "I couldn't find that necklace you used to have but everything else is there."

Peeking into the bag, I let a smile form on my face as I saw the item on the top. When I pulled it out I was pleased to see a leather jacket with a hood, one piece of clothing I missed wearing. "Kairi…"

"I'm not coming back after spring break, Sora." She said, brushing some of her red hair from her face. "Mom's worried that bad stuff is going to happen again." Kairi's hand went to her covered arm, as if hiding a mark that would be seen through the material. "I need to go back."

"I understand." I gave her a smile. "Let's hope we can all get rid of our demons."

She returned the smile, before making a noise of remembrance as she pulled out a small container from seemingly nowhere. "Just in case. We don't want anyone to find out."

Contact lenses. She was giving me contact lenses. Did Roxas get some too? "Thanks, Kai."

**~RRD~**

Roxas and I had taken our bags to the car almost as soon as we woke up, going about our daily routine of getting ready when the doorbell rang. We were in the middle of brushing our teeth when it rung through the house, causing us to look at each other before he made hand gestures and I quickly spit out toothpaste before running out of the bathroom, wiping the evidence off my face as I made my way to the front door.

"Hey." It was Cloud. (This would be the part where I insert a smiley face) He held up an extremely large duffle bag after I let him in. "Where do I put this?"

"We've already put ours in the car, but you can just leave it by the door until we leave." I explained, making my way back to the stairs. He did as I told him and then began to follow.

"Sora, have you seen my camera?" Roxas asked, poking his head out of his door, smiling slightly when he saw Cloud. "Morning Cloud."

"Good morning."

"It's already in your back pack." I said, walking in to show him. "Kairi put it in there when you were having a shower."

"Oh, hello Cloud. I wasn't aware you had arrived yet." Mom said as she walked down the hall, instantly greeting my unofficial boyfriend. (1)

"Hello, Akane." He said politely, nodding his head to her. Face palming, I realized that I had forgotten to tell her that Cloud was here. Oops.

"Sorry, mom. I would have told you as soon as he got her but I just needed to put some more stuff in my bag." I apologized, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. She simply smiled at me, saying it was okay and that breakfast would be ready soon and that Cloud could have something too if he hadn't eaten yet.

"Are you feeling better?" the blond inquired when we entered my room. "Roxas said you left early the other night because you got a stomach bug."

"I'm fine now. Fit as a fiddle!" I answered giving him a quick hug before going to my bookshelf and grabbing random books off it along with my camera. "You're going to love Bodhum. It's always really nice around this time of year, especially with the wish fireworks they set off."

"Wish fireworks? Never heard of something like that." He stated, sitting down on my bed. I joined him several moments later, the bed bouncing as I jumped on it.

"They're like normal fireworks, but they're really special. Only a certain person can set them off or else you can't wish on them." I explained. "Well… you can, but it's just not the same!" (2)

Cloud smiled at me, putting a hand around my shoulder and pulling me close, making my face heat up at the close contact. "I'm glad that I get to go with you then."

**TIMESKIP: FIVE HOURS LATER (Because I'm lazy ;D)**

Okay. I was nervous about having to sit near Riku on the train, since, you know, he saw my eyes the other night. I was nervous that he was going to bring it up or something, but fortunately, whether it be because Roxas talked to him for most of the train ride, or because he didn't want to seem suspicious dragging me away to ask, he didn't say a thing about it.

Several times on the train, Roxas and I would look down at the pants we had both chosen to wear. Yeah… we were wearing short shorts… What? Guys can't wear shorts? Hmph.

Anyway, we kept looking down because we were afraid of them riding up and showing something they weren't supposed to show, because god forbid if Riku or Cloud saw them, especially since the silverette sitting across from me was already suspicious.

Yuffie, Namine and I were the first ones from our group off the train. The girls because they wanted to see Bodhum, and I because I was desperately looking for Snow and the others.

Suddenly, my feet weren't on the ground anymore and I felt myself being lifted up. Screaming, I began kicking my legs, but all that earned me was a chuckle from my captor.

"Still as hyper as ever I see."

I gasped, realizing who it was. Of course, why didn't I figure it out before? "Snow!" I shouted gleefully as he put me back on the ground and I turned around to hug him.

Roxas had just gotten off the train and also ran to hug the horribly tall blond, both of us shouting happily. The people around us did not stop and stare like our friends did, they simply smiled and continued about their business, because everyone in Bodhum saw this kind of greeting every year when we arrived.

"What? No hugs for us?" a familiar Australian accent said, sounding offended. Sure enough, when we turned around it none other than Oerba Yun Fang standing before us. Her familiar brown hair pulled back so it still fell over her shoulders and her tan skin showing she was a local of this town. Standing next to her was Lightning, her pink hair resting on her shoulder. She was wearing casual clothes instead of her uniform for once.

"Fang! Lightning!" we shouted together, running over to them and hugging them much in the same way we hugged Snow.

Your probably wondering how our friends felt when they saw us being so affectionate with these three people who were strangers to them, but in all honesty, we forgot about them until Lightning asked if they were our friends from Hallow Bastion. We introduced them all, very hyper-ly (is that a word?) and then heard something that sounded like music to our ears.

"Lebreau is cooking tonight." Fang said with a grin that matched ours. Ah, Lebreau, the bartender sent from heaven to save us from Snow and Lightning's horrible attempts at cooking.

As we all got into the minivan Lightning had somehow managed to acquire, it felt like this would just be a normal visit. Marluxia wouldn't show himself, at least he wouldn't if I was around my friends at all times. The same thing with Axel when it comes to Roxas, as long as Roxas stays with Riku or someone else, he would be fine.

Yep, this spring break was going to be the best, because we were home again.

**TBC**

**OMGOMGOMG I finished! *breathes***

**Is it good? Did I make the right choice bringing in FFXIII characters? Gah! *twitches***

**Sorry it took so long! *bows in apology***


	8. Insert Chapter

Underneath the city lights  
there is a world few know about  
where rules don't apply, no  
and you can't keep a good girl down

_Sora had managed to sneak into the club easily, since the bouncers didn't really care. The city was alive tonight and he desperately wanted to get out of the house, away from his father's scrutiny._

_He wore something simple, so he could easily blend in with the usual club-goers. Tight black skinny jeans with his black converse and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His usually tame spikes were wilder and if you looked close enough, you could see the telltale signs of eyeliner around his cerulean eyes._

_He had come to this club because it was well known to have good music and awesome atmosphere. When Sora got inside, his eyes instantly adjusted to the flashing lights that swept over the crowd on the dance floor and some at the bar. Grinning he made his way to the dance floor, finding a nice spot somewhere towards the middle, his body already moving to the beat of the song._

She going through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that  
Shake that  
Money on the dime  
Don't need a sugga daddy  
She can work it just fine  
Up on the table  
She'll be dancing all night

_Someone come up behind him, placing their hands on his slim hips and was standing close enough that the teen could feel the others body heat. Turning his head subtly, he saw a flash of pink when white light hit his partner's hair, making him intrigued to see what the other looked like and turning around fully._

_From what the brunette could see, the man had green eyes and long pink hair, with a grin appearing on his face when he noticed Sora had turned around. He leaned forward, so his lips were right next to Sora's ear._

"_Marluxia."_

_What? Oh, it was his name…_

Babydoll just come alive  
under the spotlight  
all the girls wanna fall in line

We say  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here go the boys we gonna show a little more

"_Sora." He shouted over the music, unsure if the other heard him. In response he was pulled closer to the man's larger frame and felt them moving as one. When the younger finally got used to the movement, he felt Marluxia grab a hold of his arm and spin him around, several people moving out of the way so the action could be performed._

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

_Sora felt himself being pulled away from Marluxia and up onto something higher. His mind registered that his new captor wanted him to get on the table and dance with them. Obviously, he obliged, his body going on autopilot as the euphoria of dancing in a club – albeit illegally – finally entered his system._

_The brunette threw his arms in the air, his hips swaying from side to side, laughing a little when he heard people cheer and make wolf whistles. God, if he had known going clubbing was this much fun he would have done it a long time ago._

A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice  
she's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Go shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little work, what?  
Up on the table  
we'll be dancing all night

_Like the song said, Sora – and several other people that had also gotten up on tables – shimmied and strut on the spot before going back to swaying when he felt himself being pulled off the table._

_At first he thought he was going to fall but was caught by strong arms, looking up to see Marluxia had stopped him from a painful fall. He laughed, and Sora joined in, his feet now planted on the ground as they made their way back to the dance floor._

Everybody just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind  
We say  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-ey  
Here go the boys we gonna show a little more

_By now, everyone was too into the song to really focus on anything except the beat or the feel of their partner's body. Sora was focusing on the latter._

_Sure, he had just met Marluxia, but the teen didn't know when he would be game enough to do this again, and so he was enjoying every minute of it._

Ok girls, let's show them how it's done  
It ain't over till we say  
And we've only just began

_Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing in the club and lifted their arms in the air, clicking in time with the beat before going back into the dance._

Lemme' hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah yeah yeah

_Again, everyone stopped dancing and went along with the song, yelling out yeah when the singer told them to. Sora couldn't help but laugh enthusiastically; he would definitely have to do this again._

Hit it up, get it up  
Won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque

_The song faded out but the people didn't stop dancing, they just kept rocking back and forth until the next song came on, as did Sora and Marluxia._

_Yeah… he definitely wasn't going to go home around midnight like he had planned._

I woke with a start, my iPod moving onto the next song. Looking around, I realized I was on a train, Roxas sitting next to me, and Cloud and Riku across from us.

Wait… that was just a dream? But it felt so real… even though I knew it was just a memory. I pressed the back button on my iPod, seeing the song was Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguilera.

…When did I get this song on here? I took it off months ago, after Roxas and I left behind our old lives.

So why was _this_ song on here?

**Kay…. So I just saw Burlesque a few days ago… got some songs from the soundtrack… and needed to get this out of my system.**

**I guess you could say this is an insert chapter, telling everyone how Sora and Marly met. It seemed much better in my mind, but I'm not an expert on describing dancing in writing and this was going to be Riku x Sora. But I thought it would be cool if this was initially how Marly and Sora met. **

**Tell me what you think and I'll put a REAL chapter up ;D**

**Kidding….**


	9. La luce che tu hai

_La luce che tu hai_

_I pray we'll find your light_

_nel cuore restera_

_And hold it in our hearts._

_A ricordarci che_

_When stars go out each night,_

_eterna stella sei_

The first night in Bodhum was seemingly uneventful. Lightning showed us our rooms and I was rooming with Cloud, Riku and Roxas were in the same room and so were the girls. Once we had settled in – and by settled in I mean dumped our stuff on the floor – we made our way to Lebreau's, who had just finished cooking when we showed up. As always, her cooking was delicious with her serving Malibu chicken with salad and a yummy chocolate cake for desert.

Snow had some drinks with Gadot and Maqui who had decided to grace us with their presence, Yuj sitting off to the side and occasionally talking to one of us. Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine, but Cloud… he was so quiet and I was scared that maybe… he had remembered? I didn't have strong compulsion like I used to, since I haven't used for a long time, so there was a chance that he had remembered the encounter he saw with Marluxia.

"Sora, we should go outside." Yuj said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Of course the blue haired man had his phone with him at all times, or else he wouldn't be Yuj.

I nodded softly, leaving my seat as quiet as a mouse. Surely no one would notice our absence. When we were outside, Yuj stopped walking, looking for something in the faint light that was coming from the moon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just someone out here who wanted to see you." The blue haired man said, sending me one of his grins.

What was he talking about? Someone who wasn't inside wanted to see me… but who could –

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already, Sora?" a familiar voice said behind me. Turning, I saw a flash of silver and the telltale signs of a blue bandanna(1), along with a hurt look that somehow suited the boy so well.

"Hope!" I screamed, tackling him to the ground in – what would have been a bone breaking if I had any muscle – hug, making him lose his breath.

"I missed you too." He said with a breathless laugh. "Twerp." Ok, that was unnecessarily added.

"Ass." I said, getting off him and brushing away some sand that had stuck to my legs. I could hear Yuj laugh at our somewhat childish name calling. So what if Hope was like… two inches taller than me? We were still the same age.

"Well, know that Hope has decided to grace us with his presence, how about we go back inside?" the bluette suggested once Hope was on his feet again. We nodded in agreement and followed behind him, grinning at each other and catching up on what had been happening since Roxas and I left.

I'm not sure if I said this before but I think I'm going to enjoy this spring break.

**RRD**

"Hope, glad you could join us!" Snow said, putting his arm around the silverette's shoulder's, earning a grin from the other. Everyone but Roxas, Lightning, Fang, Lebreau, Gadot and Maqui looked at the new guest with curiosity. Lightning made her move to welcome the new teen, motherly care practically dripping off her as she hugged him.

"So many new faces here." Hope said with a laugh after Roxas made his way to hug him. "Roxie will have to introduce them to me since Sora doesn't look like he will."

My blond brother scoffed before pointing out who was who and gave Hope another hug before going back to sitting next to Riku. I followed and sat next to Cloud, Hope pulling up another chair beside me.

"I thought you went to the Islands with Serah and Vanille for spring break."

"They said they could handle it by themselves, so I just sat around at home when Yuj told me you guys were here." The silverette turned to Snow, a scowl marring his features. "Thanks for inviting me by the way."

The blond held his arms up defensively before going back to his conversation with Fang.

"So you're Cloud, huh?" Hope said, drawing the mako-blue eyed boys attention. "Sora's told me about you."

"Yea, Cloud Strife." He replied, leaning forward so he could see Hope past me. They soon got into a conversation involving something or other – I wasn't really paying attention – when Maqui and Gadot left abruptly. Confused, I looked to Lebreau for an answer and then to Lightning, both nodding their heads subtly, as if encouraging me to follow them. So for the second time that night I left the table, glad to realize my presence wasn't missed much, but Hope did look towards me questionably before getting the point.

When I left the room, I saw Maqui and Gadot standing between a certain pink haired man and the door, which I was now in front of.

"Leave before we decide to hurt you, Eleven." Gadot said sternly.

"I simply came to see how my little Fourteen was doing." Marluxia said, holding his arms up in front of him in a sign of surrender.

"Fourteen doesn't want to see you." I said, something red catching my eye. "And Thirteen doesn't want to see Eight, so tell him to not even bother attempting to go inside."

Marluxia held his hand up, Axel appearing beside him not a second later, both scowling at Sora and his "protectors."

"Your gonna come crawling back to the Organization sooner or later, asking for forgiveness." Axel said, placing a finger on his temple. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, just piss off already." Gadot said, glaring at the two trespassers who returned his glare with as much force as him before disappearing into black smoke, leaving no trace that they were ever there to begin with.

The short blond looked up at the tall tan man, adjusting his goggles with a grin. "Kinda harsh big guy."

Sora laughed and put and arm around Maqui's shoulder, the older joining in as they walked inside, Gadot staying behind slightly to make sure their unwanted visitors didn't try to come back.

**TBC**

**The world is ending.**

**No seriously, it is. Two chapters in two days? Something must be wrong!**

**No one really told me if it was a bad or good idea to put FFXIII characters in, considering their not really in KH but I didn't want to send them somewhere typical, so my friend suggested putting in FFXIII characters and making them go to Bodhum, since I totally cheat the game and go on youtube watching what happens during cutscenes there. Teehee~.**

**Anyway! Thanks to Totalanimeloverno1 who reviewed my insert chapter! And I guess I'll see you all next chapter!**

**Oh, and Maqui, Hope and Yuj really do have something to do with the plot, which you will hopefully get to see next chapter, as it is quite comical and totally stolen from the movie Practical Magic.**


	10. Something Very Dark

_Something very dark,  
is playing with your mind,  
it's not the end of days,  
Just a bump and grind._

After dinner, we returned to Lightning's house, ready for a good night's sleep. We found out our sleeping arrangements for the week as well. Roxas and Riku were sharing – I had to hold back my laughter at the irony – Cloud and I were sharing, which left Yuffie and Namine to share the last guest room. Yuj, Maqui and Hope came with us as well, sleeping in the living room on Light's fold out bed on the couch.

We stayed up until ten at least, before actually going to bed and to my surprised when I laid down, Cloud pulled me into him, his arms wrapped around my waist. I must say, I was glad it was dark so no one was able to see my blush.

Cloud and I whispered for a few moments, but it just consisted of me asking him if there was anything in particular he wanted to do tomorrow, but he just said he didn't mind and fell asleep, before it claimed me as well.

**RRD**

Something – or someone – was shaking me, and to put it nicely, I wasn't happy when I opened my eyes to see Roxas standing there with grin on his face, a faint light from the hall drifting into the room and incidentally falling right on my face.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up gently, only now realizing that Cloud and I weren't spooning anymore. Roxas chucked one of my baggy jackets at me, murmuring two words before he left.

"Midnight Margarita's."

I bolted out of the bed, clumsily putting my jacket on and zooming past Roxas to the kitchen, where our three friends were standing in their pajama's, the sound of a blender only now becoming known to me.

"Yeah! Sora's finally up!" Maqui exclaimed happily as Yuj poured a light green liquid into five pre-prepared glasses that had a lime wedge on the edge of the glasses and rimmed with sugar, which was no doubt prepared by Hope.

"We need some music." Roxas said with a grin as he walked over to the small stereo located on the kitchen bench. It was only there because Lightning liked to listen to music when she attempted to cook something decent.

When the music came on, we all nodded to each other in a mellow way, picking up our glasses and toasting when the first verse started.

_Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up_

As we drank more, Maqui and I burst into a fit of giggles for no reason, skulling the rest of the liquid before pouring ourselves some more. The alcohol stung as it travelled down my throat, but I didn't mind because it felt kinda nice.

_She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,  
And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"  
"Now let me get this straight "  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up_

Hope and Yuj started dancing and saying the lyrics to each other, Roxas joining in a while later while Maqui and I were practically having a drinking contest.

_Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up,  
And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning  
Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh_

Before the last line of that verse went on, Roxas and I jumped on the small island in the middle of the kitchen and held our glasses high, moving to the soft beat beneath the words. The other guys cheered as on when we downed the rest of the margarita, Yuj pulling out a blender cup filled with crushed red ice and more glasses rimmed with sugar.

_Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up,  
She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,  
Say "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say Doctor! let me get this straight"._

Okay, so by now we would have been a little more than tipsy, and I was surprised we hadn't already woken up the whole house with our obnoxious singing to the music, since Maqui and I were kinda singing off key.

Woo Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take, I say  
Woo Woo, to relieve my belly ache,  
You say woo woo ain't there nothin' I can take, I say  
Woo woo, to relieve your belly ache,  
You say yah yah, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say  
Waah waah, to relieve this belly ache,

By now, the bluette and silverette had joined us on the island, dancing behind us the way you would in a night club. They handed us the new, undoubtedly strawberry margarita's that Yuj most likely gave to them before we all started screaming the lyrics.

_Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the moooooorning,  
Yes, you call me in the morning,  
If you call me in the morning, then I'll tell you what to do_

As the song faded out, our glasses got filled some more before the next song came on. It was Beer! from the show South Park, and even though we weren't technically drinking beer, we still held our glasses in the air and shouted beer when the song did.

Seven songs later we were sitting at the dinning table, several bottles of tequila in each of our hands. Maqui was holding Roxas' hand, palm up, all of us laughing as the blond tried to be serious.

"Come on!" Maqui whined, trying to get us to stop laughing. We eventually stopped and he squirmed in his seat. "Alright. I see a man… I see a man in your future and he is… he is gorgeous! And big!"

I 'oohh'ed and shook my hand in the air as Roxas blushed, laughing it off, waiting for Maqui to continue.

"But your scared to death! And you wind up a frigid old hag… with your two frigid old hag aunts!" he said, bursting into a fit of giggles, calming down shortly after. "Phew. I don't know where that came from. That was weird."

Hope took a swig from his bottle, pointing at the blond, looking between me and Yuj. "He's never been interested in his gifts. He just made that all up. Don't lie, Maqui."

"Maqui has his own magic." Yuj said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "And we all know what it is."

Roxas and I gaped at him. "That's just so wrong!" we said in unison.

"You self-centered shrew!" Maqui yelled at the bluette.

"Ingrate!" Roxas yelled at the other blond who retorted with; "Goody two-shoes!"

We all let out a hearty laugh at the childish name calling.

"Hey, look what I can do!" Yuj said, jumping up on the table and pouring some alcohol onto his hand. We all let out panicked noises – as we thought it was going to spill onto the table – but the clear liquor stayed in the bluette's hand, morphing into a ball. Yuj smiled cockily at us, throwing the now empty bottle to Maqui who caught it with ease before separating the water into tinier balls and juggling them like someone would with tennis balls. He performed tricks that would make a circus juggler jealous, but when the sound of something cluttering to the floor, the balls burst back into normal tequila and fell through Yuj's hands and onto the table.

Turning, we saw Cloud standing in the doorway, mouth open like a fish out of water. In the background you could hear Maqui and Hope curse at the same time before Cloud quickly left the kitchen doorway, most likely heading back to the room he and I shared.

I looked up and into Yuj's eyes that were slowly fading from gold to his normal blue, and obviously we were all thinking the same thing.

There were no words to describe how utterly screwed we were.

**TBC**

**No, seriously, what is this? I can't stop typing! **

**I think it might have something to do with the fact that I have to go back to school in four days and I feel as though I have been seriously slacking on this story. Because between school, work, tafe and fundraising for my japan field trip, I don't think I will have a lot of free time to spend on my writing…**

**The song used was Put a lime in the Coconut, if you want to listen to the Baha Men version, then go ahead, but it's actually the Harry Nilson version I used and listened to on repeat while writing this.**

**If anyone is interested in what the magarita's look like here are the links: .**

**And .ru/images/attach/c/2/66/325/66325306_1289177182_IP0405_StrawberryMargaritaMousse_**

**Again, thank you to Totalanimeloverno1 who reviewed on the last chapter and said very encouraging words!**


	11. Many say: I want to change

_Many say, I want change  
Want change in my time  
Want change in my life  
I want a change badly  
I want change, many say_

"What are we going to do?" Maqui asked, panic lacing his voice. Roxas stood and stopped him from pacing, Yuj and Hope were looking down at the table while I had my head buried in my arms. We hadn't even been here for a full day and something had already gone wrong.

"We'll have to erase his memory, simple as that." Hope stated with a serious look on his face.

"No…" I objected, sounding breathless. "We can't – I mean – it's wrong to take advantage of someone through –"

"Not if you've already done it to him before." Roxas said sharply, cutting me off. I gave him a scared look, opening my mouth to say something before thinking better of it and looking down at the table.

"Its settled then, we'll just overwrite what he just saw." Yuj said, standing up and leaving the kitchen, Maqui and Hope following behind.

"Roxas… this isn't right, Cloud deserves to know, and so does Riku –"

"Just stop, please Sora." The blonde looked at me desperately, looking as though he was about to cry. "I don't want this to happen to Cloud as much as you do. But it's for his own good." Roxas sat down beside me, linking our hands together and placing his head on my shoulder. "I want to tell Riku as much as you want to tell Cloud, so please, just leave it alone for now. Promise me."

My brother was crying… he hadn't cried in years… "I promise."

Roxas and I stayed together that night, sleeping on a spare couch, with me cradling Roxas as he tried not to let his sobs be heard. I had to fight to keep my own tears back.

**RRD**

"Wakey, wakey." A soft voice said, the person's large hand on my shoulder. "Namine and Yuffie offered to make breakfast this morning."

Opening my eyes, I saw a familiar mop of spiky blond hair above me. It was Cloud.

I felt my eyes heat up, the telltale signs that I was about to cry showing. Cloud stopped smiling and looked confused, before noticing how close we were and pulled back. He probably thought I was scared about that or something. If only he knew…

**TBC**

**Okay! Only a short chapter, but that's what kinda happens when your stressing about school starting again… I really don't wanna go back but I do at the same time.**

**Oh God I can feel the pressure from assignments right now! *screams***

**Thank you to Totalanimeloverno1 who once again, reviewed on my last chapter and also said some very nice words that made me smile and cry in happiness! *gives Totalanimeloverno1 a cookie***

**In the next chapter we go into town and Sora kinda goes back to normal, we also meet more people from the Organization! **


	12. Sorry!

Hi everyone! Just posting to give you guys some news.

Due to mother nature being a bitch, I will not be able to update as planned because of a hug cyclone heading my way. Its predicted to be a category 4 (Just in case you don't know, that's bad. Like Dorothy and the house bad).

I wish you all a good day and to my sisters that read this to be safe, I wasn't able to see Aya at school so I hope you will be safe littlest one!

C212


	13. Very well I contradict myself

Very well I contradict myself

Won't settle for a knockoff

I need your  
designer love.

Yuj and the girls – Namine and Yuffie – insisted that today, we would go shopping. Roxas and I were excited, since we didn't know what had changed since last time, but Cloud and Riku groaned at the suggestion.

Maqui said he wouldn't be joining us today, as he hadn't done any work in his garage yesterday and needed to compensate for lost time. Hope wouldn't be coming either, since Snow had a full day planned to get ready for the fireworks tomorrow night.

So that is why we were currently standing outside the mall which was five times bigger than the one in Hallow Bastion. Yuffie and Namine squealed, linking hands and running in while the rest of us took our time. Riku went somewhere with Roxas – I think he said something about looking for a music store – and so that left Yuj, Cloud and I to drift through the stores, occasionally picking up things that interested us and sometimes buying it.

"Sora!" a high-pitched but low voice yelled, the owner of the voice glomping me before I could get a look. Although, I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I felt as though my bones would break under the pressure from the person when someone spoke up.

"Let him go, Demyx, you're killing him." A quiet voice said from behind us, making me turn my head in a very painful way to catch a glimpse of silver hair. Demyx complied and let me go, smiling at me in a sheepish manner which I returned. Somewhere to my left I thought I heard Yuj let out a feral growl when Zexion placed a hand around my shoulder.

"It's so good to see you again Sora!" the dirt blond said, adjusting the headphones around his neck. (1) "We heard Marluxia's report on how he found you and Roxas and… we wanted to – to –"

"We wanted to come as soon as possible but Xemnas made sure that wouldn't happen." Zexion finished for the other, giving Yuj a look that said back off.

I smiled at the two teens, happy to see them and hear their honesty. I think they were the only people in the organization that hadn't lied to us.

I heard Cloud say something to Yuj, but it didn't register in my mind until I felt Zexion pull me away and see a gloved fist fall where Zexion once stood. Focusing on the person, I saw Snow standing in a crouched position, Hope behind him, glaring at the silverette and blond who now stood on either side of me.

"Get away from him." Snow demanded angrily, making me and Demyx flinch, but Zexion only let out a quite chuckle and tightened his grip on me. From the corner of my eye I saw Cloud, who looked completely confused at what was happening. I gave him a small reassuring smile, as if to say this was a normal occurrence, and in a way, it was.

"Zexion… we really shouldn't mess with this guy." Demyx said quietly, which was very unlike him. "We should just leave, as much as we wanted to see Sora, it was a mistake to do it in broad daylight, let alone in a public place where they would find us."

The silverette let go of me, patting my head affectionately and Demyx hugging me before they left, Snow, Yuj and Hope glaring at them until they were out of site. When Snow let out a laugh, I turned angrily towards him, slapping him across the face.

"How _dare_ you try to tell my friends to leave! When have I ever done that to you?" I demanded. "When you got engaged to Serah, I was just like Lightning, but I kept quiet because you were happy!"

"Sora –"

"Shut up! I hate you!" I screamed before running away from the group and hiding in a small secluded area of the mall. I hated the way they acted sometimes… as if they actually cared. What a joke!

'_That's right, none of them care for you. They're all lying._' A deep voice murmured, making me look around to see who was there, but I was alone. '_I'm in your head, idiot._'

"What do you want?"

'_I want to take over._'

Next thing I knew, I had fallen back onto the bench behind me and everything went black

**TBC…**

**Okay, I know I posted a chapter saying that a cyclone was going to hit, but I don't really have to worry for another six hours. And I felt bad about not updating, especially cuz I told CluelessUke I would update in a few days on the weekend. I know this chapter is short and rushed, but I wanted to get it out there in case I can't get internet for a while.**

**Thank you to CluelessUke and Totalanimeloverno1 who always review my chapters, even if there isn't much to say :3**

**I hope everyone that lives in Australia on here are safe from the floods that have recently plagued our country and the cyclone that is coming and keep a positive view on things. **


	14. Plagiarism AN IMPORTANT

Cyan: _This is in response to what has been posted and brought to awareness by three people. When I woke up this morning and checked my emails and saw Online! was updated I got extremely happy. But when I read the content of the chapter – and went on to read what I am about to tell you about – I was outraged. Just like Juura99, I have never felt the urge to through my laptop out the window, nor have I ever felt sick to my stomach by reading this persons vulgar language towards another author who kindly asked them not to report and re-post her stories._

_Everyone I know on this site is here to publish their own stories, and to get feedback and make friends. Or at least that's what I think. So when I went on to read the original story by Vitty Rose re-posted by Lanie12777 I felt disgusted at what this troller wrote to FoxyFirefly. Please go read the story and stop plagiarism by this LazyBones89. I know she may just be stealing Inuyasha stories right now, but it won't be long before she/he goes onto Naruto ones. And I personally don't want her stealing all the great Naruto stories I've read._

.net/s/6766548/1/bPlagiarism_b


	15. A Voice Screaming From Within

A voice screaming from within

Begging just to feel again

Can't find who I am

Without you near me

If you asked me what I had done in after the moment I blacked out, I would not be able to tell you, no matter how much I would try to remember. You could try asking others, like I did, but they probably wouldn't have seen me, because I left the mall apparently.

I woke up at the beach, near Lebreau's bar.

Did I walk there? Did I catch a bus? Or did I… _use_?

If I did – and if someone saw me – I would be in a lot of trouble. These were the initial thoughts in my mind, but after checking my mark, which was located on the back of my upper thigh, I saw that it had not expanded in its designed.

I managed to get back to Lightning's house okay, everyone jumped me as soon as I walked in the door, asking the questions I wanted answers to.

I nearly froze when I saw her though. She was supposed to be in Destiny Islands.

"Hey Sora!" the redhead said, pulling me into a hug.

"Kairi… what are you doing here?" I stammered, pulling away from her. She giggled.

"Mum changed her mind and decided to let me come to Bodhum, thank God! I was getting so bored." The pale teen stated, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me to the lounge. Cloud, Riku and Roxas sat there, looking relieved when I entered.

"Where have you been?" Roxas asked, getting off the couch and holding onto my shoulders, his features marred with a look of concern. I shook my head, mumbling that I would tell him later before sitting down next to Cloud.

"Snow said you saw Demyx and Zexion today." Kairi said out of the blue. "He also told me what he did. I think he did the right thing sending them off."

Roxas and I gasped. What had happened? Kairi used to love them like we did, hell, they could have been family; that's how close they were!

I looked into her eyes, seeing them shimmer red before returning to their normal shade of blue. I blinked several times, and shrugged it off as being my imagination.

I woke in the middle of the night, my back against Cloud's chest. Something wasn't right, my throat was dry and the room seemed… different. Unfolding the blonds arms from my waist, I got out of bed, picking up my phone off the side table as I exited the room.

I checked the screen lazily, my eyes hurting from the bright light that emitted from it.

_1 new text message. Received 6:59p.m._

Shrugging it off as being my mum just checking in, I opened the message, nearly running into the countertop in the dark kitchen when I saw the name.

_Hey Sora! How's Bodhum?_

_Not much is happening here, just been hanging with Selphie as usual. Apparently she and Tidus have begun dating in my absence! Anyway, just wanted to send this real quick to let you know I care. _

_Be safe! _

_Kairi._

If Kairi was still on Destiny Island, then who was here? That question plagued my mind. Suddenly I wasn't so thirsty, I just wanted to go back to sleep and find out this was all a dream.

"So now you know." A sickenly sweet voice said, making me jump to face "Kairi".

"Who are you?" I asked with a frown.

The long red hair began shortening and getting darker, the pale skin becoming tan, the sweet smile turning into a feral grin.

I gasped in realization. "Xion."

**TBC…**

**OMGZ HAI!**

**I'm not dead ^_^ CycloneYasi didn't kill me!**

**To CluelessUke and Totalanimeloveno1, Thanks so much for always reviewing . It means so much to me! I shazz give hint to who the voice is in later chapters, but for now I will say that he likes the word idiot. And in the next few chapters I will either put in a flashback chapter where Roxy and Sora join the organization (because that's how Demyx and Zexion met Roxy and Sora) and why Dem and Zex are still somewhat friends with them :3**

**Sorry for not updating! I have been trying! But when I went to write this, I just ended up staring at the document like; ._. or I want to RP with K116/nkeiu**

**School has been hectic and my sleeping and eating pattern is out of whack, soooo you may get some updates at like…. 3 in the morning Aussie time. XD**

**I know this isn't a really long chapter… but I'm getting there… Just wanted that dramatic effect at the end cuz my writers collective teacher says I'm pretty good with it and should try to perfect the art of cliffhangers.**

**OMGZ ITS XION! How many people saw that coming?**


	16. You feel bad

_You feel bad? You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies_.

Crashing filled the room as I was pushed against the countertop, the pans that once littered the white surface falling to the ground. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but I was confused when no one came running.

"What have you done, Xion?" I enquired, my eyes narrowing at her.

Her grin, if possible, grew wider. "Unlike you and your brother, I have embraced what has been given to me!" She threw her head back, short black hair floating in the air. "I can do anything, even freeze time!"

I shook my head, pushing away from the counter and dodging past her, running to Roxas' room. No matter what I tried, neither he nor Riku would wake.

"It's useless. I told you that I have frozen time." Xion said from the doorway, a knife in her hand.

I stared up in fear from my crouched position, my body trembling. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"His lordship wants to be rid of you, Sora." She said, taking a step forward. "He only kept you around for the sake of what's inside you, but you were to much of a chicken to fully grasp your powers."

"Don't you dare try to hurt Roxas, or my friends!" I exclaimed, standing in front of Roxas and his unofficial lover protectively.

"Your little brother has nothing that we want, so there's no point in even killing him. It will bring master no satisfaction."

"Master this! Master that! Why don't you just say his name?" I shouted, hitting her arm and knocking the blade out of her hand successfully. "Xehnort doesn't deserve any title!"

She was not happy when I insulted her 'master', Xion's face twisting into an ugly expression of anger before she lunged towards me, her hands glowing blue as a crackling sound filled the otherwise silent kitchen.

I jumped back quickly, her hand piercing the cabinet where my head should have been. "You crazy bitch!"

"I'm the crazy one?" she threw her head back and laughed like some mental patient before snapping her blue eyes towards mine. "I'm not the one with another person inside me!"

"What?" I nearly had hardly any time to dodge her fire covered hands as she lunged for me again. Panicking, I closed my eyes and swung my leg towards her stomach, opening them when I heard her gasp in pain. Ice had enclosed around my foot, pointed towards the end, which was now stabbed into Xion's stomach, blooding flowing down onto my bare leg.

"Vanitas… You traitor…"

My leg moved on its own, pushing the ice/dagger in deeper as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell to the floor, taking my leg with her.

Oh my god…

I killed Xion.

What have I done?

**TBC**

**HAIIIIIIIII :3**

**I know its really short but… I didn't know if I should continue on onto the next morning or just leave you all in suspense XDDD.**

**It feels really weird writing this story again because my best friend and I have been doing an original collab and lately all I can write is my main character's past. /headdesk**

**Thanks as always to Totalanimeloverno1 and CluelessUke for reviewing 333 much love!**

**Now I shall respond!**

**CluelessUke: **

**D: YOU KNEW? /cries in corner.**

**Ya school sucks, I still have two projects left to hand in and a week and a bit till term is over… But me and my friends are making it awesome by going to this island near us for a day and chilling like villains.**

**College sounds scary ._. I'll be in my last year of school next year and then off to university… hopefully in Melbourne!**

**Totalanimeloveno1: (Have already replied to you but feel like replying again)**

**I'm glad someone didn't see it coming, cuz I kinda suck at suspense so I wouldn't be surprised if you did see that it was really Xion… **

**Xion, as you can see, is actually quite bad. **

**Sora and Roxas' past will soon be revealed /eyebrowwriggle, including how Roxas met Axel and such… **

**I HAVE GLEE SOUNDTRACKS NOW **

**Just thought I'd let you know that.**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER HOMIES! /gangsta pose**


	17. What you feel when the violence burns

_What you feel when the violence burns  
The feathers in black you're holding in back  
What you feel is a violent play  
Before you undress let me confess_

Before I could start panicking too much, I heard one of the doors open from the hall. If it was Snow or Lightning, I would be okay, but if it was someone else – like Roxas – I can't imagine what the outcome would be. I prayed to whatever God there was to not let it be my brother, he never could take death well.

"Sora?" Obviously, there was no such thing as a God.

Looking down at where Xion was lying, I was not surprised to see her body was gone. The only problem was the blood that was on my leg and the floor. "Yes?"

The blond appeared in the door way, making me glad I was behind the island. "Nothing, I just thought I... I thought I heard voices."

"Kairi had to leave." I said quickly, when he turned on the light. "Her mum called and said to go straight back to the Island."

"But she just got here..." Roxas' head sagged down and I wanted to go over to him and embrace him, but the lights were on and he would see the blood.

"I know, I've missed her too. But you know how her mum is."

Roxas looked at me in a seemingly odd way. "I thought you would be upset."

"I'm not going to go against her mother, no matter how much I miss Kai." I replied, glaring at him softly.

That was the end of the conversation. Roxas left the kitchen in a huff, obviously returning to his room that was shared with Riku. I let my eyes fall to the ground, only just remembering about the blood that covered the floor. I had to clean it before it dried.

I opened the cupboards underneath the sink, finding the bleach that lied there innocently, while tearing off a piece of my shirt to use as a rag. This shirt was old anyway, it didn't matter. This entire situation bothered me. Xion had never attacked me, even though she hated me greatly, Xehnort never allowed her to do such a thing because he was apparently important.

_Why did she call me Vanitas?_

Once I was sure all the blood was gone, I put away the bleach and made my way to the study, rifling through Lightning's hand-written notebooks, searching for any indication that she knew anything about the name. But alas, they were mere scribbling's of her experiments she had executed. Sighing in frustration, I put the books back in their old place before making my way back to the room I shared with Cloud, hoping to get _some_ sleep tonight.

**RRD**

I awoke next morning to the sun shining annoyingly on my face. I rolled over, expecting to come into contact with Cloud but he was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, I flew out of bed and out the door, running down the halls in near hysterics.

I know that, while I injured Xion and saw the very last bit of life she had left leave her eyes, that she may not really be dead, thus leading to my sudden fear of something befalling Cloud or anyone else in this house.

"He was in my office last night."

I froze, recognizing the angry voice of Lightning. I stayed out of sight, keeping the wall where shadows still loomed.

"You don't know that for sure, Light." Snow was there too. Oh God I was in _so_ much trouble!

"I could practically _feel_ his aura over my things. I only have a few rules in this house, Snow, and I am not happy when one of them are broken!" I was tempted to walk in and start begging for my life, but my body wouldn't move.

I could hear Snow sigh in frustration, probably because he knew he would be unable to sway her. "Sora, just get in here and apologize before things get worse."

Meekly, I stepped into the room, my hands locked behind my back in a death grip as a walked closer to the two adults. Lightning scoffed, her once crossed arms falling to her sides as she moved to leave.

"I really am sorry, Light, I just wanted to… check something." I said quickly, choosing my words carefully.

"And just what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Snow inquired.

"Xion said something about a person named Vanitas." I answered before thinking, slapping my hands over my mouth when I realised my mistake.

"Xion was here?" Lightning and Snow asked at the same time, obviously unaware that Kairi was indeed Xion. Of course, I was unaware of it as well until our confrontation.

"She was Kairi." I said briefly, attempting to return to my main point. "When I stabbed her she called me Vanitas and I thought maybe something about him would have been mentioned in Light's journals."

Both adults quickly stood, mumbling something about contacting Vanille and making sure the real Kairi was alright, performing a horrible job at trying to avoid my accusations.

"Stop it!" I shouted, standing up from the couch. "Why won't you tell me who Vanitas is?"

"We can't tell you something you already know, Sora." Lightning said softly, her bangs covering her eyes before she pulled Snow out of the room, leaving me by myself.

**Haii! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the very long absence from this story. Feel free to hit me if you wish! *flinches***

**So, I know this chapter may not be long, but I just felt that this was a good spot to leave it for now.**

**I LOVE YOU GAIZ!**


End file.
